CutiePie
Marzia Bisognin, also known as CutiePie, is a 20 year-old Italian vlogger known for her videos on YouTube under the username CutiePieMarzia. She mainly focuses on vlogging, fasion and make-up, and does a series known as 'Italian with Cutie' where she teaches her viewers how to speak Italian, as well as she does How-to/DIY videos in which she makes various things; jewelry, foods and accessories. She calls her fans 'Marzipans,' which as over 230,000 subscribers on YouTube. She is also known as the girlfriend of PewDiePie, in which she would do tags with him on her channel.Click this link to see her photos. Personal Life Marzia was born on October 21st, 1992, and currently lives in San Paolo, Italy with her boyfriend, Felix Kjellberg, with her two pet dogs, a pug named Maya and a yorkshire terrier named Ynk (pronounced ink). Marzia and Felix started dating on around October of 2011, when Marzia's best friend watched PewDiePie's videos at the end of May, and e-mailed Marzia his videos and told her to check out more of his videos. Marzia thought he was really funny and wrote him a letter at then end of June stating how she thought he was funny and she enjoyed his videos. He wrote back and they started writing each other for a while, until Felix visited her in Italy in August, and then in September, then October, until they moved in together after Marzia's birthday (10-21-12). Internet Life YouTube Marzia opened her YouTube account for CutiePieMarzia on January 16, 2012. Her videos mainly focuses vlogging, on about fasion trends or seasons, or just videos about clothing, hair and make-up tutorials, a series on how to speak Italian entitled 'Italian with Cutie', DYI/How-to videos, that specializes on types of jewelry and accessories such as necklaces, bracelets, earrings, hairbands but also foods like chai latte, cake and bruschetta. She also does 'Out with Cutie', in which CutiePie goes out to various places and records her adventures. She would sometimes do tags with PewDiePie, which includes them two doing some sort of activity together. CutiePie also would make guess appearances on PewDiePie's channel, as well as on his other channel (Pewdie), where them two will play games together. These videos include them playing Amnesia, Happy Wheels, Slender, LittleBigPlanet 2 and Sumotori Dreams. CutiePie calls any of her subscribers, or fans, 'Marzipans', entitling users who subscribed to her known as a Marzipan. As of October, 2012, CutiePie has over 230,000 subscribers, or 'Marzipans'. Playlists #Vlogs - Consists of Q&A's and an assortment of CutiePie and PewDiePie related topics. #Makeup & Hair Tutorials - Various hair tutorials on how to achieve a certain hair or makeup style. #Fashion Videos - Clothing and style tips based on type of clothing, season, and gender. #Italian with Cutie - basic Italian with CutiePie. Each video covers approximately one area in the Italian language (sentences, colors, days of numbers, etc). #DIY/How-to videos - CutiePie has made many types of jewelry and accessories such as necklaces, bracelets, earrings, hairbands but also foods like chai latte, cake and bruschetta. #Out With Cutie - in which CutiePieMarzia goes out to various places and records her adventures.